Sailor Moon SZ
by Ducky1
Summary: Revised from Sailor Moon the Constellations Beyond the Planets. It's much much better that it's pre-descesor(?) Please read and review....New Sailor Scout plot...new enemies....you know...^-^
1.

Title: Sailor Moon: SZ (Sailors of the Zodiac)

Title: Sailor Moon: SZ (Sailors of the Zodiac)

Revised from Sailor Moon: The Constellations Beyond the Planets

Rated: PG-13

By: Ducky

Disclaimer: I hold no claim to Sailor Moon, that honor goes to Naoko-sensei. (She's my idol!) I do however own the Zodiac senshi as well as Sailor Proxima and Tuxedo Mirage. I also own the plot and the new evil forces that will challenge our heroes.

A/N: PLEASE READ THIS! You don't have to read anything before this, but if you want to get a spoiler on this story you can read my first fanfic ever: The Past, which is available in my author bio. Now, this is a complete revision of Sailor Moon: The Constellations Beyond the Planets. I didn't do as good a job on that story and my writing skills have greatly improved. You are free to read that if you want to as it is also posted, but I wouldn't. I would read this one first and then go back to see how badly I did with the other one. Now this takes place right after the Stars season and they are sixteen except for the outers and Tuxedo Mask. I will also be using the dubbed names because let's face it, I'm extremely lazy and haven't gotten around to making up Japanese names for most of my characters. Now, don't be surprised if this takes a long time to write, because I have several other projects that I am working on, not to mention my social life as well as school(bleck!). Italics are dreaming and thinking…and and means flashback/flash forward. Well enjoy!

~Ducky~

__

I've had this dream before. I am standing on the top of a building watching these girls in mini skirts fight against some monster. They look more like Sailors then normal girls and I have no idea who they are. There is also a man there wearing a black tuxedo and a top hat. He is fighting as well.

When I look down I see a sandy brown cat sitting beside my feet watching the fight as well. The cat looks up at me with her big kitty eyes and I notice the star on her forehead. She smiles up at me as if she knows something that I do not, that's when I feel something round in my hand.

When I look down I find a very peculiar locket in the palm of my hand. The wind blows as the battle below continues. I gently move my hair away from my face as I feel the strange urge to help these girls. I look at the locket. It's gold with a star engraved in the center. It has five different colored jewels at every point. That's when I notice a presence behind me.

I turn around and see four more girls wearing those strange sailor outfits. I don't recognize any of them. Then I notice him. He is tall and very strong. I can't see his face because it is covered with a white mask. He is wearing a tuxedo like the man below, except his is white. I also spot another cat, this one light brown in color. He has a star on it's head as well. 

The man in the white mask begins to approach me. I stand rigged. He smiles and pulls a single white rose from under his cape and holds it out to me. I gratefully accept it with a smile. He then takes me in his arms and lifts my chin with his finger as I feel the red come to my cheeks. He starts to lean down towards my face. I close my eyes expecting what is to come and then…

"Autumn would you wake up! You're gonna be late for school!" A male voice yells from outside of the door leading into a bedroom. A ragged figure shifts in the bed uncomfortably and a groan is heard. "Fine then you asked for it!" The voice said. Suddenly the door flew open and a young man around the age of nineteen with short light brown hair and blue eyes walked in wearing a white button up shirt and cargo pants.

"Come on sleepy head!" He yells aloud as he begins to tickle the figure. A screech and loud giggles are heard from underneath the blankets as the figure squirms.

"All right already! I'm awake!" A female voice yells. "Please stop it before I wet my bed!" She yells between giggles as she sits up and throws of her covers. The girl, around sixteen, glares at the older boy before her. Her long auburn hair was messy and spread out like a fan around her. Her blue eyes, the same as the face before her, maintain their glare.

"Who's idea was it to invent big brothers?" She asked sarcastically.

"I believe you know the answer to that yourself. Anyway, would you have gotten up if I hadn't come up here." He asked as he stood up and shrugged his shoulders. She looked at him. "Thought so. Come on. I'll give you a ride on my way to the university." 

"I don't want to go Cole. I won't know anyone at his school." She said sadly.

"Stop being a baby and get dressed." He said as he walked out of her room. 

*

A woman with blonde hair that was put up in a bun sat at the kitchen table reading a news paper. Her blue eyes focused on her reading. A man with brown hair and green eyes sat beside her eating his breakfast and reading a paper as well.

"Good morning." Cole said as he walked into the kitchen and sat down. 

"Oh, good morning Cole. Is your sister awake yet?" The woman, his mother, questioned as she sat her news paper down.

"Yes, but she obviously doesn't want to go to school today." He said as he began to finish his breakfast.

"Well why not son?" His father questioned.

"Well dad this is her second time at a new school. She's barely had enough time to make friends when she went to the other schools. Don't you remember how lonely she was? She had no friends at all." He said with sadness in his voice.

"Well maybe this would be good for her. She might actually meet people. You'll see. Everything always turns out right in the end." His mother said. 

"I hope so, for Autumn's sake." He said.

*

"Hey you guys!" Serena yelled as she spotted Lita, Mina and Amy sitting underneath a tree. Everyone looked wide eyed at her. "What?!" She questioned impatiently.

"We heard that you were early this morning." Lita said as she unpacked her lunch.

"Yeah, I know. See I can get up when I want to." Serena said back defensively. "And I even brought my lunch. Luna said that I had to start learning some responsibility, and I agreed with her."

Everyone's mouths dropped open. "Wait a minute! You're telling me you actually want to take on responsibility." Amy said as Mina hid behind her.

"You guys…I'm scared. This isn't Serena at all!" Mina said from behind Amy.

"Hardy har ha…AHHHHH!" Serena yelled when she was startled by someone.

"Hidy ho girls!"

"Melvin! What do you want!" Serena yelled.

"Oh, I just came over to give you guys the latest gossip about this new girl at our school." He said whipping out his notebook.

"Hey Melvin where's Molly?" Lita questioned.

"She's at home sick. I'm gonna go by her house later….Anyway rumor has it that this girl has just transferred from another highschool outside of town. People are also saying that she once attended the Muugan School before it was demolished."

The girls looked at each other. They would never forget what happened to them a year ago, nor to Hotaru and her father. Luckily everything was back to normal now and they could get on with there normal lives…well almost. They had to listen to Serena complain because Darien had gone back to America to study.

"So your point is Melvin?" Mina asked.

"Everyone is saying that she had no friends at her other schools because they thought she was some rich snob because she lived in a higher class Tokyo house and also because her parents are Doctor Seino and Professor Seino and that she really never talked to anyone. Not to mention people thought she was weird because she would always stare into space...Oh there she is!" He said looking over in Lita's direction.

The girls turned around. They spotted Autumn sitting under another tree several feet away. She was very pretty and seemed surprisingly calm. She continued to nibble at the chocolate covered rice ball in her hand as she sat solitarily. Everyone, especially Serena noticed her hair. She had it put up in the exact same odangos that Serena wore her hair in. The only difference was that she didn't have pigtails, but her hair was left down.

"How sad that she didn't have any friends. I know how she feels." Amy said as she finished packing up her lunch.

"She looks so sad over there. I'm gonna go and ask her if she wants to eat with us." Serena said covering up her lunch and standing up. She winked at her friends and proceeded over to the solitary girl, would didn't seem to notice anything that was around her.

"Hello." Serena said as the girl looked up. "Hi, my friends and I noticed that you were over here all by yourself and we wanted to know if you would like to eat with us." She said as the girl looked at her surprisingly.

"Is this a joke?" Autumn asked roughly. "I thought by the way your friend was talking you knew who I was."

"Oh…ha ha ha…that's just Melvin," She said as she put a hand behind her head. "Don't mind him, he does that to everybody." She said and then calmed down. "So do you want to eat with us."

"I guess." She said as she gathered her things and stood up. Serena lead the way as Autumn followed, uncertain of the people she was about to meet. "My name is Autumn by the way."

"I'm Serena." She said as they came to a halt. "Everybody I would like you to meet Autumn." She said to the group on the ground. "Autumn this is Mina, Amy, Lita and _Melvin_." She said glaring at him. He cowered behind his notebook as the two girls, almost identical, sat down.

"So Autumn what brings you to the Juuban district?" Lita asked trying to make conversation.

"Well I moved here after my parents decided that it was too far to drive everyday from home to work, so we moved." She said as she pulled out another rice ball.

"Where did you live before anyway?" Serena asked, her mouth full of food.

"Just outside of Tokyo."

"Mina what are you looking at?" Amy asked the blonde sitting beside her.

"Look at both of them…they look so much a like?" She said as Mina and Lita studied the girl harder. Autumn looked at them surprisingly, as did Serena. 

"You're right!" Lita said. "Wait'll Raye sees this!"

"Who's Raye?" Autumn asked as she finished off her last bit of lunch. 

"Oh she's a friends of ours that goes to a different school." Amy said. 

The bell for afternoon classes rang in the background as students began their way inside. The small group under the tree quickly packed up what they had left over. It was a bright sunny day and all of them secretly wished to stay outside, but not Autumn. She just wanted to go home and go up to her room. 

She quickly packed up her leftovers, faster than the others. Serena and the other girls noticed that she seemed to be in a hurry. Autumn quickly stood up. She thanked them and quickly walked off. Serena called out to her to wait, but she didn't.

"Maybe we can catch her after school." Mina suggested. 

"That's a brilliant idea Mina! We could take her to the arcade." Serena yelled.

*

"Hey Autumn wait!" Serena yelled as she and the other girls exited out of the school. Autumn seemed to be a little preoccupied with something in her hands as the girls called out to her. "Autumn!" Serena called again. She turned around just as Serena and the others stopped in front of her.

"Autumn we wanted to know if you wanted to come to the arcade with us." She said as the others nodded their heads.

"I'm sorry but I can't. I have to meet someone. Thank you anyway, you are very kind." She said and then walked off without saying another word.

Serena and the other girls watched as she left. They wondered what was up with her and why she didn't want to be around them. She seemed very nice, but sad at the same time. And who exactly did she have to meet anyway?

*

Autumn walked down the streets of Juuban with her books in one hand and a paper in the other. Her head hung low as she made her way towards the university that was now clearly in sight. She lifted the paper and looked at it. "What's with teachers and surprise tests anyway. Dad and mom aren't going to like this mark at all." She said as she looked down at the 60% mark on her test. "I was never good at math anyway." She said and then put her arm back down beside her. She didn't want to look at the paper anymore.

Autumn solemnly made her way towards the entrance of the university. Not many cars were there now, but there was enough that you had to weave your way strategically through them to get to the main entrance. She was just about to open the door when someone ran into her. She winced as she hit the ground, her books going in every direction.

"I am really sorry miss." The voice said as she looked up. She blushed when she saw the young man before her. He was wearing a large black sweatshirt and jeans. She guessed that he was around nineteen, with dirty blonde hair and dark emerald green eyes. 

"No I am…really sorry for bumping into you." She said almost breathlessly. He smiled at her as she helped him pick up his books and he hers. Autumn looked around at the mess and notice a book with gold lettering on it.

"You're studying chemistry aren't you?" She said as she handed him the book in her hand.

"Yes I am." He said as they stood up and exchanged books.

"Well thank you…Say, what is your name, mine's Noah." He said holding out his hand.

"Autumn and thank you." She said shaking his hand. 

"That's a very pretty name. Well I'll see y'around Autumn." He said and then began to walk off towards the parking lot.

"Good bye." She said as she watched him walk away. He turned around and noticed that she was still there and waved. Her eyes widened in surprise and she almost dropped her books. She couldn't see it, but he smiled as she gave him a small wave and then entered the building.

*

"I'm sorry dear, but I'm not coming home right away tonight. Perhaps your brother will give you a ride." Autumn's father said to her from behind a glass window. He was wearing some type of weird looking white suit.

"I already asked him. He said he was assisting in a autopsy for extra credit." She said through the small speaker. Her father looked at a loss for what to do. "Don't worry dad, I'll walk home."

"Are you sure?" He asked. Autumn nodded. "Fine, but call me when you get home. Your mother is working the late shift a the hospital again tonight."

"I will. Bye daddy."

*

Autumn quickly unlocked the door to her home and stepped inside. She leaned up against the door and sighed. _Maybe I should've went with Serena and her friends. They seem really nice._ She thought as she locked the door again and took off her shoes. 

__

No. Friends only end up hurting you…I don't need them. She thought as she hung up the phone. She had been talking with her father. He had said that he wouldn't be home until around eleven and that Cole would be home around eight that evening. 

__

I've never had a real friend, only my brother…but that Noah guy seemed really nice. She thought to herself as she walked up the stairs at a slow rate. _I just want to lay down and go to sleep._ She finally arrived at her room. She entered and quietly shut the door. She laid down on her bed and without even noticing that her window was open, fell asleep.

Autumn stood on the roof top that she always stood on in her dream. Those mysterious girls were fighting as usual with the man in the black cape. It happened like this every time. She stood on the edge of the roof top wanting to help, but something held her back.  She looked down and noticed the same cat that was always present by her side. The locket with the engraved star and the jewels was in her hand as well. She turned and four more girls were there with a cat and…him. The one she wanted to see for real. No mask, she wanted to see his face. She knew that she belonged with him, but why did she always end up waking up. Someone didn't want her to find out who she was, or for that matter, who these people were just yet. 'But this is my destiny.'

The wind blew through Autumn's room through the open window. A pair of blue eyes appeared. They scanned the room to find anything peculiar. There was nothing out of order. The girl was alone. 

A small cat hopped up onto the window sill and prepared to make the jump onto the bed. The small cat readied herself and jumped. She walked lightly over to the sleeping girl and studied her form. "I think we've found her." The cat said to the air.

Autumn suddenly stirred and turned around. The sandy brown cat backed up and sat down poised and refined near the edge of the bed. She impatiently waited while Autumn opened her eyes. Autumn immediately jerked herself up and sat on the bed when she noticed the cat. The cat sat wagging it's tail and it looked as if she was smiling. 

Autumn smiled and picked up the cat. "So how did you get in here kitty." She said as she petted the cat that was on her lap. Just then she realized the star on the cat's forehead. "This might sound weird kitty, but I think I know you. You're such a beautiful kitty…I wonder where you came from?" She said as she picked up the cat and looked for an I.D. "Well it doesn't say…" She said as she placed the cat on her bed. "I wonder where that star came from." She said pointing to the cat's forehead.

"I've had it since birth. Call it a birth mark if you will." The cat said refinely. She had a young voice. Almost that of an eighteen year old girl.

Autumn looked at the cat with wide eyes. "You have got to be kidding me! Cat's don't talk…well not to me anyway!" She said as she backed up into a corner of her room. "You're not gonna hurt me or something are you?" She asked from behind a giant stuffed teddy bear.

"Most certainly not! Now come over here and sit down Autumn."

"Wait, how do you know my name?" She asked as she sat down on the bed.

"Because I have been watching you for sometime now…now I must tell you Autumn you were meant for a very special destiny. You're not an ordinary girl."

"Well, I know that, say now I remember. I saw you in my dream!" Autumn said getting overly excited.

The cat nodded. "I will explain to you what you must do." Autumn nodded in understanding. "Now Autumn you were born for a very special purpose. You were born with magical powers that no ordinary person has and with these powers you will be able to fight against the darkness that threatens this world."

"So you're saying I'm some kind of super hero…man are you mistaken. I know I'm not normal, but I'm no super hero either." She said sitting back down.

"Yes you are. Watch." The cat said as she did a flip in the air. A golden brooch appeared out of thin air and landed on Autumn's lap. She looked at it in surprise. It was the exact same brooch from her dream. She looked up at the cat for some type of directions. "Just say Proxima star power!"

Autumn nodded. "PROXIMA STAR POWER!" She yelled, glad that no one was home. She did an imitation of Sailor Moon's first transformation, except it was different in a way. Blue ribbons wrapped themselves around her body as her navy blue skirt and pink bows were formed. White gloves and boots formed on her feet as well. They were the exact same as Sailor Moon's but had a navy blue strip at the top and a star at the center. Star earrings hung from her ears and she had a gold tiara on her forehead with a pink jewel at the center. The brooch was now placed at the middle of the bow. She finished her transformation in a stance. Her left hand in front of her abdomen giving a peace sign and her right doing the same above her head, with shooting stars in the background.

"Welcome back Sailor Proxima! I am Arion your guardian and trusted advisor appointed by the Queen of Proxima herself one thousand years ago." The cat, now known as Arion, introduced herself.

Autumn walked over to her dresser mirror and studied herself. "Won't anyone notice who I am? I don't look that different." She said to the cat.

"Your tiara masks your identity. Only those who see you transform will know who you truly are." Arion stated and then licked her paw.

~*~*~*~*~*~

Serena, Mina, Amy, Lita, Artemis and Luna walked down the streets of Juuban. They were all on their was to the Cherry Hill Temple. Raye had wanted all of them to be present at a special fire reading. She had given them no clue as to why she wanted them there or what it was about. They only knew that something was bugging her.

They finally arrived and Raye looked more calm then usual. They were fifteen minutes late and she hadn't bitten off anyone's head yet. She looked at them and turned to enter the room where the great fire was located. They followed her immediately and sat down as Raye looked at the fire.

"I've called you all here because I've been getting strange visions as well as energy readings." Raye stated calmly.

"What are you talking about Raye? There can't be anyone left to battle with! Our greatest threat was Galaxia and all the evil went when we defeated her." Serena stated making her point known to her friends.

"Serena calm down and let Raye explain herself." Luna, her patient cat advisor, said with a calm tone.

"What do you see in your dreams anyway Raye?" Mina asked as they watched as Raye sat, concentrating on the fire.

She hesitated a moment. "I see demons, monsters of dark power. There are many of them and they are led by their Queen. I can't see her face or theirs, just shadows. Then, I see a Sailor. Her face is unclear as well, but she is very powerful that's for sure. She is the solitary soldier that fights alone and ends up winning and losing at the same time, because of her loneliness and willingness not to fight with others for the sole purpose of being hurt again."

"Are you saying that this 'Sailor' is wounded when you see her?" Artemis asked scratching his head.

"No, not like that. She has many emotional scars…I guess they can only be healed by time." She said sadly as if she know how this girl felt.

"But how does this prove that what Raye is seeing will actually happen?" Lita asked, not talking to one sole person, but to the whole group.

"I don't know Lita, but was I wrong about the Sovran of Silence?" Raye said with a smirk.

"No."

"I suggest we all keep our eyes open for anything unusual at all times…that means no slacking on the job Serena." Luna stated.

"I will Luna! I know what responsibility is you know!" Serena spat.

"Oh sure you do Meatball Head…that's why you were fifteen minutes late to this meeting." Raye said sarcastically.

"I was not! They were late too!" Serena said pointing to the rest of the group. Everyone sweatdropped.

"Here we go again." Mina said as they sighed.

"Pyro!"

"Meatball Head!" Raye yelled and then her eyes went wide and her whole body seized up. She grabbed her.

"Raye!" Serena yelled going over to her friend.

"What's wrong Raye?" Mina asked patting Raye on the back.

"Someone's being hurt…"She said as she sat up fully. Everyone looked at each other.

"Let's go!" They all yelled.

~*~*~*~*~

Screaming rang through an adjacent street as a young woman screamed in pain. A woman with white hair and ice blue eyes, that almost looked identical to Malachite's, stood over her with a sardonic grin plastered on her face. She wore a white body suit that had a very low neckline, a skirt that was only half and covered the back of her and knee high white boots.

"This energy should be to her Majesty's liking. Pathetic humans!" She yelled as she drained the girl more and more.

"Please…what do you want with me!" The girl gasped as she tried to stand up.

"Ha ha ha! It is not you that I want but something else!" The woman yelled. _Where are those meddling Sailor Scouts that her Majesty said would show up to save someone no matter what._

~*~*~*~*~

"Are we getting closer Arion?" Sailor Proxima said, gasping, to the cat in her arms. From a distance, if someone was paying attention, they would be able to see a girl in a sailor uniform with a cat in her arms jumping across roof tops.

"Yes. I can here screaming in the distance. We must hurry." The cat said as she sat patiently in the girls' arms.

"Speak for yourself. I'm doing all the running." Sailor Proxima said as she jumped across and alley.

The two, sailor and feline, soon came to the adjacent street where they saw the girl on the ground. She was unconscious but the woman in white above her still kept her vigil on the girl._ What is she waiting for?_ Sailor Proxima wondered.

"Sailor Proxima you better get out there." Arion said. "I will be with you, don't worry."

"Why doesn't that sound comforting." She said as she stepped out from behind the building. "Hey you get away from her!" She yelled getting in a fighting stance. The woman with white hair whirled around. 

"Who are you!" She retorted.

"I am the Sailor of Purity and Justice come here to defeat those who threaten humans and the Earth alike! I am Sailor Proxima!" Sailor Proxima yelled.

"Oh really. So you think you can get rid of me that easily huh, Sailor Proxima." The woman said as she rested her chin on the back of her hand. "Well I can assure you that you cannot get rid of me that easily Sailor Twit! I am Levana, one of her Majesty's highest trained warriors and you are annoying me!" She said as she twirled around and shot black lightning at Sailor Proxima.

The navy clad sailor dodged the attack, but her arm got caught in the blast and it now looked as if it was burned. She kneeled on one knee as she held her wounded arm. The woman looked at her again. "You will be destroyed!" She yelled as she unleashed another attack.

"JUPITER OAK EVOLUTION!" Super Sailor Jupiter yelled as she sent many glowing green balls towards the black lightning that was about to hit the wounded Sailor Scout.

Levana got knicked by a Jupiter's attack. She was extremely peeved. "Who are you!" She yelled standing tall once again.

"We are the Sailor Scouts!" They all yelled.

"I am Sailor Mars!"

"Sailor Mercury!"

"I am Sailor Jupiter!"

"Sailor Venus!"

"And I am Sailor Moon! Sailor Scout of love and justice and we are the Sailor Scouts sworn to defend the universe from evil like you!" Eternal Sailor Moon yelled.

"Hey are you okay?" Jupiter asked Sailor Proxima.

"Fine." She said flatly as she stood up.

"I have had enough of this! You are to be destroyed by her Majesty's wish! Take this!" Levana yelled as she unleashed another attack.

"MARS FLAME SNIPER!" Mars yelled as she unleash her fire arrow.

Levana simply laughed. "It'll take more than that to beat me!" She yelled as she increased her power to the point where all the Sailor Scouts went flying. All of them were sprawled out on the ground now, battered and bruised._ I wish Tuxedo Mask was here. _Sailor Moon thought.

"You shall be the first, Proxima!" She said and then unleashed her attack once again, Proxima not noticing what was happening.

"Sailor Proxima get out of the way!" Arion yelled from behind a garbage can. 

Sailor Proxima turned, everything flashing before her eyes. She closed her eyes waiting for the attack to rip through her body. All the planet senshi yelled._ My first mission and I blew it._ She thought to herself. Suddenly she heard a large blast and rocks falling every which way, she also felt as if she were floating. She carefully opened her eyes and gasped when she looked up._ It's him!_ She yelled mentally as they landed back on the ground. That's when she got a good look at him.

Tall with handsome facial features. His eyes were concealed by a white mask and her wore a white top hat, tuxedo and a long white cape. She blushed when she remembered her dream. "Don't let her win Sailor Proxima. You are much stronger than you or she thinks you are." He said. She stood for a moment looking at the ground. Neither of them noticed Levana.

"Look out!" Sailor Venus screamed as Levana let off another attack.

The man in the white cape acted quickly pulling Sailor Proxima to his side so that he could shield her with his cape. She blushed and watched as he pulled out several white roses and shot them towards the black lightning. Everything exploded in white light, but Sailor Proxima didn't get to see it, she was hidden safely under this masked man's cape.

"Defeat her now Sailor Proxima." He said softly. She nodded and they stood up.

"That it you! I have had enough and now it's time to pay the piper!" Levana continued to smile sardonically. Sailor Proxima got even angrier. "PROXIMA…" She said as she brought her hand over her head and crossed them at the wrists. "STARLIGHT…" She continued as boomerangs made of light appeared in her hands and she brought them down in front of her chest. "BOOMERRANGS!" She yelled as she arms made their way to the air and she whipped the boomerangs at Levana.

Levana screamed as the boomerangs cut into her skin. "You haven't seen the last of me or the Black Kingdom! I'll be back! That's a promise!" She said and then disappeared in a white light.

The man in white turned to leave when Sailor Proxima stopped him. She looked at him for a moment, then the pain in her arm came back to her and she grabbed it. She looked up at him once again. "Who are you?" She asked quietly as the other sailors watched from a distance.

"I am Tuxedo Mirage and whenever you need my help I will be there. So long." He said and then jumped away. Wind blew through the street as Sailor Proxima watched him go. She was then pulled back to reality by Sailor Moon.

"Wow, you were great." Eternal Sailor Moon said with a smile.

"Who are you exactly and where did you come from?" Sailor Mercury inquired.

"I am the Sailor of the Heavens sworn to protect this world and the universe. I'm Sailor Proxima and I work alone." She said, still favoring her right arm. "Thank you for your help, but I can take care of whitey next time." She said and then began to away, not forgetting about Arion.

"Wait…" Sailor Moon yelled to the foreign sailor.

"Sailor Moon let her go." Mars said angrily. "She obviously doesn't want our help."

"But Mars."

"Mars is right Sailor Moon. We should just let her be. She'll come around. Just like Neptune and Uranus. Just give it time." Venus said.

"I hope you guys are right. She was the only one who really managed to wound the woman." Sailor Moon said worriedly.

~*~*~*~*~*~

"Arion, Arion where are you?" Sailor Proxima whispered as she searched for her feline companion who had hidden.

"Right here Sailor Proxima." She said and then noticed her charge was favoring her arm. "What happened?" She asked.

"I was hit by Levana's black lightning but I'm fine. Hey, could you tell me how to get out of this get-up?" Proxima said as she brightened up, trying not to show how much her arm hurt.

"Just concentrate on being yourself."

Proxima did just that and in no time she was back in her school uniform and on her way home with Arion in her arms. It was late and she was sure her brother was home by now. "Not bad for a first battle." Autumn said as she looked down to the cat in her arms.

"No, you were quite impressive." Arion said as she looked up and smiled and then looked back to the street.

"Do you know who those other girls were?" Autumn asked.

"No. I have no recollection of them whatsoever."

"Oh." Autumn said as they continued down her street._ I wonder who Tuxedo Mirage is. I feel such a strong bond to him for some reason. But, why? You are you? But then again, who am I? _

~*~*~*~*~

tbc…

So how was that!!!! I know I'm supposed to be working on my Gundam fic, my original animes and my Digimon fic, but I couldn't resist!!!! Please r and r. Ducky.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Sailor Moon: SZ (Sailors of the Zodiac)

Title: Sailor Moon: SZ (Sailors of the Zodiac)

Revised from Sailor Moon: The Constellations Beyond the Planets

Rated: PG-13

By: Ducky

Disclaimer: I hold no claim to Sailor Moon, that honor goes to Naoko-sensei. (She's my idol!) I do however own the Zodiac senshi as well as Sailor Proxima and Tuxedo Mirage. I also own the plot and the new evil forces that will challenge our heroes.

A/N: Thank you to those who reviewed. I really appreciate it.…Now , I got a review asking who Autumn was…Well she, likes so many others, is a new character that I came up with to add on to the Sailor Moon seasons. She is a character who has had a kind of lonely life…I can't really explain it cause it would completely ruin the story.

*

The phone rang at the Seino house hold. Autumn was right in thinking that her brother was already home. Cole was beginning to get worried. He had called his father to confirm that Autumn had called him earlier and his father had told him that, yes she had called him saying that she was at home.

"Where are you Autumn…it's almost nine o'clock." He said as he watched the TV It was very unusual for Autumn to be home past seven o'clock. "That's it." He said as he got up and proceeded to the door. Once there he began to put on his shoes when the doorbell rang. He opened it to reveal the young man that Autumn had met earlier at the university.

"Oh hey Noah." Cole said rather angrily as he began to put on his shoes.

"Uh, did I come at a bad time?" Noah asked as he tried to handle the pile of books and paper that were in his hands. "What are you so worked up about anyway?"

"My sister hasn't come home yet."

"And that's unusual?" Noah asked with a weird look on his face.

"Yes, she's always home by seven." He said as he took Noah's books and placed them on the table beside him. "Can you help me find her?"

"Sure…" He said as they walked out of the house and out onto the driveway where they spotted Autumn. She was walking up the drive way rather stiffly and her brother looked like he was about to blow a gasket.

"Autumn! Where the heck have you been!" Cole almost yelled as she walked up towards them.

"Out…I went for a walk." She said and then looked up from the pavement, that's when she noticed Noah standing there with her brother.

"You know dad is gonna blow a fuse because you didn't tell him you were going out!"

"Wait a minute!" Noah said loudly so both of the siblings would stop their argument. "She's your sister?" He asked more calmly, as if he was surprised.

Both Autumn and Cole looked at him with a surprised look on their face.

*

In a dark and dreary room sat a lone figure. She sat in a very tall throne that looked as if it was carved from stone. It had beautiful patterns on it, but yet it was evil looking and so was the figure that sat impatiently on it.

"Levana come forth!" The woman in the chair yelled aloud. The many demons around her in the great room cowered back in fear.

"Yes your Majesty." Levana said as she appeared in the dark room bowing slightly, a look of fear on her face. She had several scratches and bruises on her from the battle with Sailor Proxima and the planet senshi.

"Did you complete your task?" The woman in the chair questioned thoroughly as the light in the room finally hit her features. She was beautiful. Her skin was as pale as snow and her eyes, which were a dark shade of purple, held no emotion whatsoever. Her lengthy black and red hair was pulled back in a most awkward manner and a black crown adorned her odd hair style. The crown, almost similar to that of Neo Queen Serenity, was black and was more pointy with rubies on it. She wore a long revealing black gown that left her arms and shoulders bare of any material. 

"No your Majesty, but with good reason." Levana said cowardly.

"Explain!" The Queen yelled with a young but harsh voice.

"The Sailor Scouts came as you predicted your Majesty but there was also another that you did not warn me about." She said as she looked to her Queen who had a very displeased look on her face, then she continued. "She is powerful and managed to wound me."

"I see. Tell me, what is this Sailor Scout's name?" The Queen questioned.

"Sailor Proxima, sailor senshi of the heavens." She said angrily. The Queen gasped and her eyes went wide. "Your Majesty is there something wrong?"

"No nothing. I want you to do everything in your power to destroy Sailor Proxima!"

"But your Majesty, what of the others?"

"Nevermind them for now! I want her destroyed! Do not fail me Levana!" The Queen said as she stood up in her chair, anger present in her purple eyes.

"Yes your Majesty. It will be done."

*

Three figures stood patiently on a bridge that overlooked the ocean. They quietly scanned the area of anything that seemed to be out of place. But nothing was. It was a quiet night in Tokyo and yet here these three figures stood waiting.

"She said she would be here. I wonder what's taking her." One of the three said to the other two. The other tall figure nodded.

"She probably has good reason for being late." The shortest one said.

"Yes. We must consider the type…" The tallest said and then whipped her head around.

"I'm sorry for taking so long but I had to make sure everything was secure." A figure with long hair said as she appeared behind them.

"What did you want to see us about Trista?" Amara asked.

"I came here to inform all of you that there is a new enemy that is plaguing Tokyo." Trista stated a she flipped her hair back over her shoulder.

"What!" All three said with disbelieving looks on their faces.

"That's funny. I didn't sense anything." Michelle said while deep in thought.

"Are they powerful Trista?" Hotaru questioned, her purple eyes filled with concern.

Trista nodded. "Yes they are quite powerful. I didn't even see this coming, it's like something was blocking my view of what was to come in the future." She said as she rested her chin on the back of her hand.

"I think Trista's losing her touch." Amara said jokingly. Trista looked a her fellow senshi and friend with anger and hurt in her eyes.

"You may as well know _Amara_…" Trista said as she opened the palm of her hand and her Time staff appeared. "That every time I come to this dimension I am weakened…there's some food for thought." She said and then in the blink of an eye, was gone.

"I think you made her really angry Amara." Michelle said in a sympathetic tone of voice. "We all know how lonely she is guarding the Gate of Time."

"What time is it?" Hotaru asked, completely changing the subject.

"Almost 9:30. I think we better get you home before your father finds out you're gone." Amara said. Hotaru nodded. All three quickly jumped into Amara's yellow sports car and sped of towards the Tomoe mansion.

*

The weeks after quickly went by and soon the girls were on holidays. There were no attacks and they all thought that it was over. The outer senshi kept Trista's ultimatum in mind, ready and willing to defend the planet. They had not told the others of their little rendezvous with the Guardian of Time.

Serena continued to try and persuay Autumn to go and do something with them but she would always decline. The girls could see the loneliness in her eyes when she walked by them after school or when she was picked up by her brother that one time.

__

"Autumn…Autumn wait!" Serena yelled as Autumn continued to walk towards the gates that would free her from the school grounds. Serena and the other girls continued to persue her as she continued on her way. Serena now had enough and ran to catch up with girl.

__

"Autumn." Serena said as she stepped in front of the girl. Amy, Lita and Mina had now rejoined her and were waiting patiently to hear something. _"Why don't you come with us to the arcade or something?"_

"Yeah! It would be major fun and you could meet Raye." Mina piped up.

Just as Autumn was about to reply a blue SUV pulled up along the side of the road. The window rolled down and a young man around the age of nineteen stuck his head of the rolled down window._ "Hey, thought I'd pick you up today."_ He said as he waited for a response.

Autumn nodded and turned back to the group of girls before her. _"I'm sorry I can't. Thank you anyway." _She replied with her usual answer as she turned and began to make her way to the blue SUV.

__

"Hey Autumn," Lita said. _"Who's that in the jeep?"_

"Oh, um, that's my bother. Bye." She said and then quickly made her way to the blue vehicle where her brother was patiently waiting.

*

The phone rang annoyingly in Noah's apartment. He tossed and turned in his bed not even noticing the wailing of the phone. He was deep asleep and having a dream.

__

Noah stood under a bright starlit sky dressed in weird clothing that looked as it if came from the days of King Arthur. Even though the sky was clear the Moon was nowhere to be seen. In front of him there were pillars that were made completely out of white marble from which water gently flowed. _When he turned around he saw a palace. A white marble palace with engravings of stars all over it._

He quickly turned when he heard footsteps coming from the opposite direction. When he turned back to where he was previously looking he saw a girl. Her hair was quite long and was put up in the most unusual style. She wore a flowing white gown and the only thing he couldn't make out about her was her face. She was close enough to see but the image of her face never reached him.

As he looked closer he could see that she was walking on water! The water that was flowing from the white marble pillars. She looked so graceful and beautiful as she continued her way towards him. 

When she finally did reach him she automatically fell into his arms and sighed. He looked down at the beauty in his arms and wished he could see her face…the image, though, of her beautiful face would never reach him in this dream world. "Ganymedes…" She said as she snuggled into his embrace. She was about to look up when…

The phone rang maddly again and again and finally with a grunt, Noah turned over and picked up the phone. "Hello?" He said groggily.

"Oh Noah. How is my baby boy!" A very cheery female voice screamed. It was too much for Noah to bear, so he removed the phone from his ear.

"Hello mother." He said rather annoyed as he put the phone back to his ear. _"Why did she have to call now! I was just about to figure out who that girl was!!"_ He thought to himself, rather irritated. "Mother you do know it's…" He said as he turned his alarm clock around to look at the time. "Two in the morning…Mother!" He said in a whiney tone of voice.

"I'm sorry, you know how much I miss you when you're away." She stated matter of factly.

"Yes mother…what do I owe the pleasure of receiveing this call at two AM." He said sarcastically.

"Thank you very much Noah Alexander! I'll have you know I have better things to do with my time than sit here and be made a fool!" 

__

"That's definitely the sleep talking, too many hours at work." He thought to himself as he tried to think of something to say to his mother. 

Noah was the son of Keith and Maria Michiyo, one of Tokyo's richest families. When Noah was just out of high school Keith and Maria had decided to move to America, where Maria would expand the family business and Keith would teach at a universtiy. Noah had decided to stay in Japan so he could continue his studies.

"Anyway dear I was calling you to tell you that I might have a potential roomate for you, since you told me that you were looking for one." His mother paused and then continued. "He and your father have become friends and he told him that he will be travelling back to Tokyo for a while."

"So how did you find out he needed a place to stay?" Noah asked as he rubbed the sleep from his eyes and yawned.

"Well your father asked him if he had a place to stay while he was in town. He is very nice Noah and I think you two have a lot in common. Why don't you give it a shot?" His mother asked, almost pleading.

"Fine, fine. When will he be here?" He asked as he propped himself up on his elbow.

"In about three days. You're father will call you with the details. Well I should let you go now dear." His mother said. "Good night."

"Good night mother." He said and then hung up the phone. "I should have told her to let dad know not to call me so late." He said as he turned over in his bed and pulled the covers up over his head. "Now it's time to go back to dream land."

*

Autumn walked down the stairs of her home. She had just woken up and her hair was a mess. She continued on her way smelling fresh bacon and eggs being made. That's just what she needed, a nice warm breakfast. Besides she had a craving for something salty.

She entered the kitchen and sat down, only noticing one thing. Cole in an apron cooking. He looked at her with a glare as she started to giggle. He looked so funny.

"What are you laughing at spaghetti head?" He said annoyingly.

"Nothing." She said as he walked over and placed a plate of food in front of her along with a glass of orange juice. "Since when do you cook anyway?"

"Hello! Where have you been for the past five years!" He said as he removed the apron and sat down beside her with his own plate of breakfast.

Autumn looked down at her food. "It looks good." She said and then looked at him suspiciously. "You didn't poison it did you?"

"No, but it was the first thought I had when I started cooking. Anyway a girl with blonde hair dropped by this morning asking if you wanted to do something." He said as he casually took a drink of his juice.

Autumn nearly spit out her drink. "What!" She said surprised.

"Yeah. When I told her you were still asleep she asked me to tell you to meet her and her friends up at the temple on Cherry Hill before one." He said as he put his glass down and continued to eat. He noticed Autumn's worried and terrified facial expression. "Alright. What is it?" He said starting to get fed up.

"I…I don't want to go." She said flatly.

"You know you're really starting to annoy me. You know that you're going to miss out on life if you don't get out of the house and make friends! Would it be that bad for that girl to be your friend?" He said as he looked at Autumn for a response. He didn't get one. "Why can't you just be a normal girl and have fun Autumn?" He asked quietly.

"Because I'm not normal!" She yelled. She almost slapped herself when she realized what she had said. Cole stared with a look of surprise on his face and seemed taken aback at her sudden outburst. "I can't make friends like you Cole! All I have ever been to people was a pawn and have always been known as the poor little rich girl."

Cole felt sorry for yelling at her now. But he was right. All she really needed was a friend and he felt that the girl that came by this morning was a genuine person who could give Autumn that. "Look. It's almost noon and I have to go out." He said calmly and thought carefully about what he was going to do. "You're going to meet with those girls and you're going to have fun and I will take you there even if I have to drag you out of this house." He said and then got up and with his dishes in hand walked over to the sink.

Autumn watched as he washed the dishes and never said a word that would contradict her brother. Deep down inside she knew he was right but she didn't want to believe it.

*

Serena, the girls and their feline companions sat on the front step of Raye's temple waiting. All were sitting, well except for Raye who was yelling at Chad again for singing. Serena began to laugh when Raye tripped over the broom that Chad had dropped.

"So Serena. You think she'll come?" Mina asked rather loudly to stop Serena's laughing.

"I don't know. When I went over this morning her brother answered the door and said she was sleeping." She said, as she immediately stopped laughing.

"You gave him the message didn't you?" Lita asked.

Serena nodded. "I told him to tell her to meet us here around one."

*

"Chad you loud mouth! You could wake the dead with that yell!" Raye said as she continued to run after the wailing Chad. Now she was equipped with broom he had dropped, which she had unfortunately tripped on. This caused her to become really angry.

Raye continued to run, until she noticed someone walking up the stairs. She stopped immediatley and waited for the person. When the girl finally appeared clearly Raye went wide eyed. Her hair was in the exact same style as Serena's. She could even maybe pass as he twin! She wore a pair of khaki shorts and a light blue T-shirt. She also had what looked to be a brownish cat in her arms.

"Whoa, who's the Serena wannabe?" Chad said when he saw the girl.

Raye ignored him and walked up to the girl. "May I help you?" Raye asked politely.

"Yes. I was told to meet some people here. Would you know who Serena Tsukino is?" Autumn asked rather shyly.

"Oh you must be Autumn. Well my name is Raye and I don't believe we have met." She said as she bowed slightly. Autumn returned the gesture.

"Hey what about me Raye!" Chad said as he sulked up behind her.

"Oh. This is Chad." She said flatly.

"Nice to meet you." She said and then bowed.

"Come on. The others are waiting." Raye said as she led the way to the stairs where the other four girls were situated.

*

"I can't believe you came!" Serena said practically bawling her eyes out. "Oh. We're going to have so much fun today!" She said as she sat with Autumn and the other girls on the steps. Autumn on the other hand seemed a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Autumn what's your cat's name?" Ami said noticing the small cat sitting on Autumn's lap. Luna and Artemis quickly took their places on Serena and Mina's laps as well.

"Oh this is Arion. She kinda tagged along when I left the house."

"Where did she get that star on her forehead?" Serena asked. Luna and Artemis looked at each other, then at the cat facing them. The cat didn't seem to notice as she payed close attention to the conversation.

"Oh she's had that since birth." She said as she patted Arion's head. "What about your cats?"

"Oh this is Luna…" Serena said holding her up.

"And this is Artemis my faithful companion!" Mina said as she hugged him a little too tight.

Autumn giggled a little as Artemis struggled for air. "So what did you guys have planned today?" Autumn asked.

"Well we could do all sorts of things…" Lita said and then continued. "Like go to the movies, go to the arcade, go shopping, go for a picnic or maybe even stay here at the temple."

"A picnic sounds good." Autumn said.

"YES!" Serena yelled. Everyone looked at her with weird looks on their faces. "What! Lita is the best cook and she said she made double the food just for me!"

"Oh Serena!" Everyone said.

*

The girls walked down a beautiful stone path in the park. It was a beautiful summers day and everything was peaceful. "…why don't you slide!…" Except for that. Chad had decided to tag along and was beginning to get on Raye's nerves. 

"Chad! How many times…." She hissed between her teeth.

"…Oh you wanna get married…" He continued to sing.

"CHAD!" Raye yelled.

*

Above them Levana smiled as she watched as they walked through the park to their destination by the beach. Her ice blue eyes flashed in anger as she watched. If she attacked these girls Sailor Proxima would surely come. She wanted to get her hands on that no good sailor scout as soon as possible. It was her plessure to rid the world of Sailor Proxima. She intended to fulfill the mission her Queen had asked of. 

"Soon." She simply said as her ice blue eyes flashed again. "Viper come forth!" She called to the wind. A huge dark cloud soon formed not to far away from her in the skies above Tokyo.

When the cloud disapated a woman that looked to be part snake, part human appeared. She wore a clingy black dress and her skin was green scales. On her bare back were black diamond shapes, as well as on her bare arms. Her eyes were yellow and that of a snakes and her tongue was long and slithery. She had extremely long black hair that seemed to slither when it blew.

"Yessss Missstresss." She hissed.

"Go and stir up some fun in the park below us." Levana said and then continued. "When Sailor Proxima shows up, destroy her. Is that understood?" She said coldly.

"It will be done." 

*

"Hey here's a good spot you guys!" Serena yelled joyfully as she montioned the girls to follow. The girls follwed their leader and soon found themselves, with their things unpacked, sitting under a nice shady tree. Serena immideately took to chowing down as much food as possible. The others looked quite disgusted at Serena's behavior.

Raye was about to dish out a rude but true comment when suddenly a blast of white light appeared. Before anyone could think or do anything they were blasted by what appeared to be a snake woman. This woman stood with a smile ofvictory on her face. "That Sailor Proxima should be here in no time." She said, barely above a whisper.

Autumn who was presummed unconscious, lay sprawled out beside a bush. The others weren't paying much attention so at that moment Autumn peeked to see if the others would notice her sudden disapearance. No, they wouldn't. They were being beaten with everything that monster could dish out, so without thinking twice Autumn ducked behind the bush and transformed. 

Arion was nearby watching, hoping that someone would save them. That's when she noticed Autumn duck behind a bush and transform. _"That's it Autumn."_ Arion thought to herself, proud of her charge.

"Hey ugly!" Sailor Proxima said. The woman turned with a smile on her face. There she was. The Sailor of Purity and Justice within her grasp. "Let them go!" She yelled as she observed the battered girls before them.

"Sailor Proxima!" Mina yelled. 

Viper let out an evil giggle. "You're finally here. Shall we begin." She said and then smiled. Sailor Proxima didn't like the look that she being given.

"Let's get this overwith." She said readying herself.

Viper simply smiled and snaped her fingers. A bunch of goo errupted from the ground and quickly stuck itself to Sailor Proxima's flailing limbs. Now the sailor of Purity stood completely imobile and suspended in mid-air.

"You're absolutely pathetic!" Came a familiar voice. Levana soon appeared directly infront of Sailor Proxima with a wide smile on her face. "I see the little mouse had been captured. What a pity." She said and then took hold of her chin. "This is for me." She said as she whispered in her ear and without a second to grasp what was going on Levana's palm filled with a ball of energy and she hurled it at the defensless sailor at point blank range.

Sailor Proxima let a blood curdling scream escape from her lungs. The girls' eyes filled with immense anger. They watched as Levana left leaving the almost unconscious sailor to Viper. Viper in turn did the same thing over and over again to the poor sailor. Serena was at whits end and was about to transform when a white rose pierced Viper in the side. The girls were relieved when Tuxedo Mirage appeared.

"Snakes such as you should be kept in a box!" He yelled.

"Is that so! Poison!" She yelled as she sent a stream of yellow liquid at the masked man in the trees. He easily dodged it but the blasts kept coming and unfortunately he was hit. Tuxedo Mirage grasped his side as he kneeled on the ground. Viper smiled. "I shall now dispose of you!" She said as she lifted a hand to the sky. "Then she will be next. Poi…"

"WORLD SHAKING!"

"DEEP SUMBERGE!"

The two outer shouted out their attacks as they blasted towards viper who had a looked of total horror on her face. Super Sailor Saturn jumped in front of Tuxedo Mirage just as the blast hit Viper. "SILENCE WALL!" She called as her magic shield enveloped the two of them.

"WE WILL BE VICTORIOUS!" Viper shouted as she seemed to melt away.

"Here let me see that." Saturn asked the masked man. He removed his hand and in turn she placed her on the wound. He grunted in pain but is soon stopped. When he looked down the sailor's hand was glowing with white light. Once she removed her hand he had been healed.

"Thank you." He said and then walked over to Sailor Proxima who he immideately cut down. She was unconscious and badly injured. He held the battered sailor in his arms and was about to go when Serena pipped up.

"Wait what are you doing?" Serena yelled as she tightly hung onto Lita's shoulder for support.

He simply looked at all of them. "I'll tend to her…" He said and then turned to Saturn. "You tend to them." He said and then quickly jumped off. Arion saw the masked man pick up her charge and quickly followed.

"Serena…" Neptune asked. "Do you know who she is?"

Serena nodded a 'no'. 

"I can probably give you and idea though." Raye said.

"Hey you guys…" Amy asked. "Where's Autumn?"

*

Sailor Proxima woke to something wet being dabbed on her forehead. She opened her eyes only to see a man wearing a white mask. Her eyes widened and she quickly sat up, feeling the pain of the last battle. She grabbed her head.

"You shouldn't sit up you know." Tuxedo Mirage said as he helped her lay back down on what appeared to be a park bench in a secluded area of the park by a small fountain. She rested her head on his rolled up cape.

"What am I doing here?" She asked as he started pushing on her abdomen. "And what are you doing?" She asked with a look of question on her face as his hands moved along her rib cage. Suddenly she felt a twang of pain and almost sreamed. "That hurt!" She yelled.

"Well I should say so…your rib is broken." He said and the motioned for her to sit up. She did so and helped her so that she could lean against the back rest of the chair. He his cape and proceeded to rip it up into strips. He then walked over to the fountain and wet th pieces of his cape. She started in wonder as began to clean her wounds which had already started to heal because of the magic that now flowed through her veins. She bit down on her lip as he cleaned them. Tears had begun to form in her eyes.

"For someone who goes up against demons and evil generals I thought you would be a little more stronger." He said as he looked up at her with a smile. "All done."

"Well excuse me for being so weak and frail. I was doing just fine without you." She said as she stood up but the moment she did her feet gave way beneath her and she fell. Strong arms held her before she hit the freshly cut grass.

"You were saying." He said with a smile on his face.

She looked at him with wonder in his eyes. "What?" He asked. She raised a hand to his face. She wanted to know who he was. Her finger tips grasped his mask but at the same time he grasped her wrist. "There is nothing for you to see under this mask." He said rather coldly as he set her down on the bench and started off picking up his top hat on the way.

"Wait! Tell me who you are! You saved my life! At least let me thank you!" She yelled as he continued to walk away. "Thank you." She said quietly as he disapeared into the trees. She quickly turned her head when she heard yelling. Suddenly Arion popped out from the bushes.

"Autumn detransform and pretend to be unconscious…Serena and her friends are on their way." Arion said out of breath.

Autumn did as she said and within seconds she was back to her old self and she was laying peacefully on the bench.

*

On a nearby roof top Tuxedo Mirage stood looking down at the city his top hat in hand. He stared solemnly at the sity below him as he removed his mask. His short dirty blonde hair blew in the wind as he blinked his green eyes. "I'm sorry but this is the way it has to be." He said as if he was talking to someone. His gaze saddened as he turned to walk away. "By the way you're welcome and my name is Noah."

*

YEEEEEEEESSSSSS! I finished it! I hope you guys will like it! Please read and review! I would love it! ~Ducky~


End file.
